1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interface module for generating encoded signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a module for generating encoded signals from a mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
The mouse is a very common peripheral device that can be used to control the movement of a cursor in a window environment or to select software. In the past, most personal computer systems have had a mouse with two-dimensional control. A mouse with two-dimensional control is able to control the movement of a cursor in an X-Y plane, and it has buttons to carry out software selection, too.
As technology progresses, a convenient operating interface becomes highly desirable. A conventional mouse with two-dimensional control can only move the cursor in an X-Y plane. Nowadays, this no longer meets our requirements. Therefore, a mouse with three-dimensional control is now appearing in the market. A three-dimensional mouse is able to encode the data of one more dimensions, and the extra dimension can be used for controlling the functions in several different window systems (such as scrolling up or down a window screen). Hence, a three dimensional mouse is a versatile peripheral input device.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a module for implementing the encoding of three-dimensional data of a mouse.